


Every Hurricane Gets Its Name From a Girl Like This

by amathela



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Military Training, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: Marito puts Yuki in charge of the cadets' training. And immediately regrets it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blazinghand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazinghand/gifts).



Marito has barely woken up - well, at least he feels like he's barely woken up - when Yuki comes rushing past, nearly knocking him over in the process. How she can have this much energy this early in the morning (or ever, really) completely escapes him.

"Ah," he murmurs. "Must be Tuesday."

"Good morning to you, too," she says. She steps forward, looking him up and down, and wrinkles her nose. "Did you sleep here?"

"Of course not," he says. He only kind of did. And then, because he's not the only one less than perfectly put together, "You missed a button."

"You missed all of them," Yuki retorts, turning her back and surreptitiously fiddling with her blouse. Marito turns his head away, telling himself he doesn't want to look, anyway.

"It's a new look," he says, knowing how foolish he sounds. "Besides, you're my subordinate officer. You can't criticise my uniform."

"I would never criticise you, Lieutenant Marito," she says. Her tone is perfectly respectful, but somehow she still manages to hint at sarcasm underneath.

"At least you're here on time," he says, changing the subject. It's something he finds himself doing with her a lot, feeling like she has the upper hand even when he knows they're not in competition. And mumbles, "For once."

"I heard that," she says. Of course she did; he'd expect nothing else. 

"Then you'd better get ready," he tells her. "You're in charge today."

Yuki raises an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down. Even though his shirt is on properly now, Marito has never felt so naked in his life. 

"Because you're too hungover to work?" she asks.

"Of course not!" he says. He could work if he wants to. He just doesn't. "Maybe I just want to give you a chance to practise your command skills."

"Maybe," she agrees, scepticism dripping from her voice. And then she smiles, and Marito thinks he may have made a hige mistake. "This is going to be fun!"

-

'Fun' is probably not the word Marito would have used. It's ... interesting. Exciting, to be charitable. Completely terrifying, if he's being honest.

"Those were our best times ever!" Yuki shouts, looking victorious amidst the wreckage of the training session. "Well done, everyone. We worked hard today!"

Okisuke gives a weak but happy-looking wave from where he's slumped against Inaho, breathing heavily. Inaho, Marito thinks, probably got the worst of it, but he looks like he's in the best shape, and Marito briefly wonders what Yuki must be like at home.

He turns to Yuki, who's still grinning. "That was ..."

"Impressive?" she suggests.

"Sure," he agrees. "Now impress me with your skills in cleaning up this mess."

She smiles a bit wider, and Marito braces himself. "I'll follow your lead," she says. "As always."

Marito barks out a short laugh. The day she starts doing everything he says is the day he knows they're all in trouble. "Very well," he says. "Together, then."

Not that he can bring himself to mind much, if he's being copletely honest. Yuki's enthusiasm may be a bit much for him to take some mornings, but other days he thinks it's half of what keeps him going. That, and the bottle he hides underneath the couch cushions.

"Good," she says. "Last one to clean up their section buys drinks!"

-

Marito's a realist. Which is to say, he doesn't bother trying too hard to beat Yuki. He's pretty sure that was a loss from the beginning.

"You're finished already?" Yuki asks when she spots him sitting down, sounding surprised. And then, looking around them, "You're not finished."

"Not even close," he admits. "But since you are, that means you can help me."

"Meaning I can put everything back while you sit and watch?"

He grins. "You know me so well."

"Well enough to clean up _everything_ ," she says, glancing meaningfully at the couch. Marito groans, but he really shouldn't be surprised that she knows all his secrets.

"Fine," he says grudgingly. "I'll help. But I'm not paying for drinks tonight."

"Of course you are," she says cheerfully.

Of course he is.

-

By the time they're finally finished, Marito feels like slumping to the ground the way the cadets did this morning.

"Remind me to never put you in charge again," he says to Yuki.

"Why not?" she asks. "We did so well."

Yes and no. Maybe he just needs to help her become a little ... well, less enthusiastic. He wonders if such a thing is even possible. Marito honestly can't imagine Yuki as being anything other than she is.

Which, right now, seems to be as exhausted as he is. Her hair has come partly undone, the collar of her uniform askew, looking for all the world like they may have just been doing something else together. Something a lot more fun.

And something a hell of a lot more against the rules, which he suspects Yuki still cares about. He's not sure he does.

"First round is one you," she says, prodding him out of his reverie. "Remember?"

"I don't know if I'm for drinking tonight," he says. The way he's feeling right now, drinking alone with Yuki might turn out to be a bad idea.

She laughs, and he supposes it did sound pretty unbelievable.

"I'll meet you there," she says. "I'm going to go home and change." She pauses. "And make sure Inaho's all right after today's training."

That last one, Marito thinks, is probably not a bad idea.

"Bring your wallet," she says. "I'm going to drink you under the table."

-

Unlikely - Marito's already three drinks in by the time Yuki arrives.

"You started without me," she says accusingly, and then shrugs. "Well, I guess I'll have to catch up."

Before he can protest, she's already downed the rest of his drink and ordered another. He watches as she tilts her head back, hair falling down her shoulders, and he swallows. He is, he thinks, definitely in trouble here.

After a moment, Yuki catches him staring, and frowns. "I didn't miss another button, did I?" she asks.

"What?" he asks. He follows her gaze downwards, and then struggles to lift it again.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"I'm fine," he says. "Better than some of your students."

"I'm toughening them up," she says.

"They don't need to be tough," he says. At least, he hopes they never will.

"You almost destroyed our Kataphrakts."

"I did not destroy them," she says. "They got a little scratched. And besides, the kids loved it."

"They nearly died." An exaggeration, maybe, but not a huge one.

"Inaho said they want to do it again tomorrow."

Okay, Marito officially gives up. Everyone he works with is crazy.

And so is he, probably. He knows he should stop drinking, go home, star again tomorrow when he can tell himself Yuki's just a friend and a colleague. But Marito's never been great at making the right choices, so he orders another drink, instead.

\- 

At some point, he loses track of how many drinks they've had, but he suspects Yuki may have made good on her promise to catch up to him. She's smiling a little more widely, talking a little too loudly, and Marito wishes he found it annoying instead of endearing.

"You're staring again," she says, stopping mid-sentence.

Yeah, Marito should definitely go home. Instead, he catches her wrist, pulling her forward on her seat until her knees are touching his. She makes a soft sound of surprise, but doesn't protest, and he can feel whatever's left of his better judgement go out the window.

He cups a hand around the back of her neck, her hair silky and cool against his skin, and leans forward. Yuki goes with the movement, and he's not sure if he's surprised, if he expected her to pull away or slap him instead. He supposes he always thought she'd be sensible about this, even if he isn't, but when he kisses her, she kisses back, her skin heating against his touch, her body going soft and pliant. He pulls her forward again, and she comes tumbling into his lap, laughing softly, kissing him again with the same ferocity she puts into everything. He slides his hand inside her shirt, buttons giving way under the pressure, and feels her breath hitch when he touches her bare skin. He's painfully hard, and painfully aware that they aren't alone, even if the bar is nearly deserted. A few minutes more, he thinks, and he probably won't care.

So it's a good thing - he tells himself it's a good thing, and tries desperately to believe it - when Yuki pulls away first.

"I have to get home," she says. "I told Inaho I wouldn't be gone all night."

Right. Inaho. All the kids. Their jobs. It hits Marito like a bucket of cold water, though not quite hard enough to dispel the need that still pulses in him. Still, it's enough to make him let go, to suppress the pang of longing that hits him when she pulls away. She stands up, not quite meeting his eyes, surreptitiously straightening her shirt and tucking it back into her skirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says, and for a wonder, his voice is almost even.

She does look at him, then, and he can feel a knot of tension release. "Do I get to be in charge again?"

He laughs at that, awash in relief that maybe this hasn't changed anything. Relief, and maybe disappointment. "Not likely."

"We'll see," she says. "Lieutenant Marito."

"Warrant Officer Kaizuka," he says. He can still taste her on his lips. "You missed a button."

She blushes at that, and if this never happens again - it should never happen again, he knows - he thinks he'll always remember that, at least.

When she's gone, he orders another drink.


End file.
